Dear Emily
by violetgrace
Summary: 'I found this on my porch today.' Emily began as she held out the envelope with the letter in it. Paige froze when she recognized the handwriting of Emily's name on the envelope. It was hers. / Paily one shot.


_**So, this is my first Paily writting attempt. It's all kind of new for me though, but I'm trying. As you may can see English isn't my native language, so I'm sure there are some faults here and there. I LIKE feedback, so please leave a review. :) **_

_**I'm thinking about maybe writing some more Paily (depends if people like this one though) so if you have ideas, prompts, just send me (Or on tumblr, I'm s-mitchell)**_

_Dear Emily. _

_I'm not sure why I'm writing all this down, but I think I just had to after the letter you send me. Honestly I did not expect it, not from you. We've never really talked, and the only time we see each other is on swim practice, I never thought you even knew my name. It's kind of silly right?_

_I've been trying to get some things out of my head, but I can't. I know it's wrong to feel about you the way I feel. My father says it's wrong whenever the subject comes up. But if there's something wrong with me, then why doesn't it feel that way whenever I see. Whenever you smile? _

_I try hard not to read back what I just wrote down, because I don't know how to feel about it. Honestly, maybe that´s gonna stop me from sending it to you. I was glad about the letter you wrote, glad that I'm not the only one feeling this way, that there´s finally someone who understands._

_I hope I did not scare you. And I wish to hear from you soon._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Paige._

"Hi Em." Paige said when Emily came into her room.

"Hey, you're mother let me in." Emily said leaned over to her girlfriend and gave a kiss on her lips.

Emily sat down on the bed and went silence. Paige knew that something was wrong. She took a seat besides Emily. "What's wrong Em?"

Emily didn't know if she should bring up the letter she had found earlier today. It had been lying under one of the plant pot on her porch. She didn't even know how it got there in the first place. Or maybe she did know, someone had obviously put it there, for her to find it.

"Emily?" Paige asked her again.

"I found this on my porch today." Emily began as she held out the envelope with the letter in it. "And I know that it's not you who put it there, but you know."

Paige reached out for the envelope. "What is it?" She asked. Paige froze when she recognized the handwriting of Emily's name on the envelope. It was hers. It was the letter she had wrote when Alison was still alive.

"_Give it to me." Paige said helplessly._

"_I'd much rather watch your daddy blow up when he finds out you wanna slip your.." Alison began, while she smirked._

"_Give it to ME." Paige said while she felt the anger risen up inside of her._

"_Think again, Pigskin. I own you now!"_

"_Paige?" Emily's words snapped Paige out of the painful memory._

"_Did you read it?" Paige asked._

_Emily hesitated for a moment. "Yes. I did."_

_Paige remained silent for a moment. After Alison took her letter she had tried to avoid Emily as much as possible, which was a hard thing to do, concidering they had swim practice together. She was relieved to find out Emily never found out about the letter, which meant Alison had never gave it to her, or maybe she never had the chance._

_Emily reached out for Paige hand and stroke it. "Why did you never tell me about this?" She asked._

"_I didn't think it was necessary anymore." Paige said. "I was relieved Alison never gave it to you and.." _

"_Alison?" Emily interrupted._

_Paige looked away for a moment, feeling embarrassed by the fact her girlfriend had found the desprate love confession letter. _

"_Hey, don't look away. It's okay Paige. You can tell me." Emily said._

"_She had send me a letter, pretending it was you." Paige began, feeling the embarrassement coming up again. "I-I know it was stupid. I should've known better." She looked into Emily worried eyes now. "But I wrote it anyways."_

_Emily was quiet for a moment. She began to feel angry. She knew that Alison could be cruel, but this cruel? Paige saw Emily's worried eyes turn into anger, something she doesn't see very often. _

_''Em, don't worry about it. It's in the past now.'' Paige said._

_Emily asked. She knew Paige was right, but just because it was in the past, doesn't make it all alright, what Alison did was wrong. Most of the anger was towards herself anyways. She let it all happen, she was friends with Alison and could do something, but didn't. Ofcourse she didn't know about Paige, but if she had noticed and listened better, she could've. ''I never knew you had feelings for me before we even started to date. Why did you never tell me?'' Emily asked._

_''Because then I had to tell you about the desprate love letter I wrote you back then, I'm pretty sure that would've freak you out.''_

_Emily shook her head. ''No, It wasn't desprate. Honestly I'm glad I found it. Besides, I think it's cute. That you had a crush on me all along, I mean. '' Emily smirked. _

_Paige blushed. She was glad it didn't freak out Emily. These past weeks she and Emily had been talking about a lot of things, mostly about the past, mostly about Alison, things Paige never thought she would've trusted anyone with. But she did with Emily, and she was glad she had someone like Emily in her life, someone she could really trust. _

_Emily smiled. ''You look cute when you blush.'' She knew that would make her girlfriend even blush more. _

_Before Paige could say anything she felt Emily's lips already on hers. _


End file.
